How We Communicate
by OtakuNekoKai
Summary: Lee Sin and Sona cherished each other more then anyone other champion. But what happens when one cannot see how beautiful the other is and the other can not say the words she wishes to say to him? Will there be a day when one will see and one will speak? (This plot was inspired from the League of Legends fic Blueberry Absinth wrote! Great oneshots and it is a great fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

How We Communicate

Chapter 1 - Reason For Sadness

Lee Sin was lying on a large peaceful field. Sona's upper body was on his chest as she traced letters on it with her finger. Lee Sin tried to guess what she was saying to him.

"You're sad?" he sat up with Sona re positioning herself so that she was now on his lap and her head was on the crook of his neck. He felt her nod. Lee Sin frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "Is there a certain reason why?"

Sona began tracing letters on his chest again. Lee Sin hugged her tighter when he found out what she was depressed about.

_"I can't tell you my true feelings from the heart."_

"I..." Lee Sin did his best to try and find words that would comfort her. He couldn't find anything. He stayed silent but his heart felt empty when he felt Sona's tears. He gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through her hair. "Please don't cry Sona." he tilted her head up so he could kiss her gently. "Someday I will hear your voice..."

Sona traced words on his chest that made him feel soft inside yet it was like words of sadness.

_"I love you Lee Sin, I can't wait for the day when I'll spill my love words to you..."_

Thus the two layed on the field under the stars. They shared the same dreams that were from their heart. The day when they could see the happiness of each other and the say the words that they kept inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Wishes

Sona stared at 5 summoners talking about her. She blushed when she heard that they were saying how her voice sounded amazing. She smiled and walked over to where Lee Sin was, he was staring at the summoners. As soon as she sat down she knew something was wrong with him. She traced along his chest.

_"What's wrong?"_

Lee Sin sighed. She layed her head on his shoulder tracing the same question. "I...I wish I were a summoner instead." he spoke honestly. Sona had a surprised look on her face and quickly traced _"why"_

"Because only summoners can hear you magnificent voice."

Sona didn't move her finger. She grabbed his hand and Lee Sin felt her place it on her chest, where her heart was. Champions could see Sona moving her mouth with tears falling from her eyes but all they heard were musical notes that squeaked. The scene made Lux shed her own tears and fall to Ezreals chest as she told him how she wanted Sona to speak so badly.

Lee Sin felt the drops fall onto his hand, he questioned why she was shedding so much tears. Her free hand slowly traced words on his chest, it took time to figure all of the words out but when he found out, he suddenly regretted telling her that he wanted to be a summoner instead.

_"You may have been able to hear my voice but we would've never been able to share the happiness we've had for the past few months. Summoners cannot be together with champions, they do not understand the pain of fighting against our loved ones. I don't want you to leave me Lee Sin, you are the first one to actually take time to understand my words... Stay as a champion and wait for you wishes to come with me. We'll wait together and we'll accomplish them together..."_

Lee Sin gave her a sorrowful smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"I may be blind but I see the sadness in those words...I promise Sona. No matter what...Our wishes will come true together. I will see your smiling face and I will hear your voice telling me how much you love me..."

He felt her nod. Thus their wishes became connected and a unbreakable vow was made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Pain Won't Disappear

Technical difficulties were appearing massively during League matches. Riot had done their best to fix the bugs that occured randomly and would go away at random moments. The summoners did nothing but complain and force their champions to play instead of give Riot the time they needed. Notices were sent out but none listened.

In every match champions became weaker each time they died or got hit. Summoners only saw their ap and ad and whatnot become reduced but really champions were being injured like in a war. Summoners complained that sometimes their champion would not respawn nor move. They would not even listen to the orders they gave them. Riot had shut down League to find out what was happening.

...

Lee Sin walked into the mansion with cuts and scars all over him, blood seeping from his wounds, Sona only had a couple of scars since she stayed back, Quinn had almost lost Valor and Ezreal was coughing out drops of blood. Shen's arm was completey broken and Garen did his best to carry his little sister back to the mansion, her legs. Completely useless. Shyvanas wings were gone and Talon's right eye was gone. Riven couldn't move and Katarina had a massive cut on her back. Fiddlesticks was nothing but sticks on the ground and Shaco had his daggers jabbed into him. Akali had a hole in her stomach from defending Shen and Kennen lost one of his ears and Zed was nothing more then a mere shadow in the dark. Many champions broke bones, lost body parts and had almost died. They had not felt pain like this before. None spoke a word. The mansion had blood spills everywhere. The only sounds were coughing and groans of agonizing pain.

When Riot had found out what happened, that the safety system had been destroyed they had to keep League down for 3 years to get all champions back to normal.

When it came back up Lee Sin and Sona were gone.

Summoners complained but Riot answered none. Champions did there best to follow their summoners every command and most champions were not even in the champion selection screen nor shop.

Only you summoner, you reading this very fanfiction know the pain they went through and you will soon find out why Sona and Lee Sin had been taken out of the League. Their wishes came true.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Happiness and Peaceful Love

Sona awoke in a field of flowers. The sun was shining down beautifully on her tealish blue hair and the breeze made her feel fantastic. She looked around. Nothing but silence. She felt her heartbeat become faster when she stood up and found out she was alone.

"Lee Sin?" she gasped and covered her mouth instantly. "Lee Sin..?"

She could speak now! She could hear her own voice speaking clearly! She ran through the field of flowers with a smile. Happy that she could speak. But only one problem. Was she truly alone?

Lee Sin could feel heat on his skin. He sat up and suddenly he could see a girl, a girl with blue hair and yellow highlights. She was spinning around and singing beautifully. He saw everything. The motion of her body, the smile on her face, her hair blowing beautifully. He couldn't believe it. His vision was clear as he couldn't take his gaze off her. His body moved on his own, quickly running to the girl.

As soon as he got close to her his eyes widened at her face. It was Sona. The melody she sang sounded like her notes when she healed. No doubt it was defiantly her. He surprised her by giving her a hug from back. The yelp Sona gave out must've been the cutest sound he had ever heard.

"Sona."

Her eyes widened with tears streaming out and quickly turned around to find Lee Sin with dark brown eyes. She smiled and hugged him tightly, making them fall down onto the field.

"Lee Sin!" she couldn't help but yell his name happily over and over again and Lee Sin loved every moment of it.

They were now lying on the field of soft flowers like they did the day Sona told him why she felt sad. Sona kept talking and talking but Lee Sin didn't mind. He cherished this moment. He loved her smiles and the way she would jump up happily and fall back down gently onto his chest.

Finally after many moments of speaking Sona lay on his chest with Lee Sin's arm wrapped around her. Lee Sin kissed her head gently and admired how she would snuggle up against him.

"Our wishes did come true in the end...I love you Sona."

"I love you too Lee Sin." Sona's words were as if they came from a beautifully composed song.

They layed there in each others arms. Their wishes only came true in the end where they were alone but it didn't matter to them. They had eachother to hold, to speak, to see and to love. That was all that mattered to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The End

After every League match various summoners would come to the back of the mansion and pray at the large tombstones of the dear champions.

Lee Sin, The Blind Monk

Sona, Maven of the Strings

Champions may have missed them but they all knew that they were happy together. Seeing each others smiling face and listening to each others words.

Though they were taken out of the League, no one forgot how annoying Lee Sin could be and how great of a support Sona was.

This was the end of Lee Sin and Sona.


End file.
